Kamen Rider Samurai: One Year Later
by sentairangerfan
Summary: A collection of stories involving Baron, Moon Slayer and the other Riders set one year after Cade left Earth and took the forest.
1. Baron

**Kamen Rider Samurai: One Year Later**

 **Chapter One: Kamen Rider Baron: The Missing Overlord**

Exactly one year after Cade took the Hilhelm forest with him, the city has been slowly recovering from the attacks from the Gorven. Luke is now the head of a contracting firm and is busy with tearing down all buildings that were involved with Pantheon and replacing them with other buildings that will house different kinds of businesses. The Pantheon tower has finally been torn down and everything associated with it destroyed. The city is slowly recovering from the grips of the past and moving towards the future.

However, things start getting strange one day as Luke prepares to build a new children's hospital and an accompanying senior citizens facility.

"Hey Luke, look at this. I found it this morning."

"What the hell? How did you get this?"

"I found it while I was preparing for work."

"Wow, thanks for this."

Suddenly, an explosion occurs in front of them causing all the workers to fall down and fly in the air. Luke runs out and helps all his workers to safety. He then comes face to face with a grotesque creature that was responsible for the explosion.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Sam, give me my belt."

"Right."

"I don't know who you are, but you're not welcomed here." 

"Well, well, tough talk from a human."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that. Transform!"

"Banana!"

"Lock On!"

"Banana Arms!"

Baron fights against the strange creature but is thrown around like a rag doll. He tries to stab it, but the creature dodges his attack and then pulls out its sword. The creature slashes Baron, causing him to power down.

"Sam, give me my other belt!" 

"Right, here you go!"

"Alright, let's do this again! Transform!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Soda!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

Baron then tries to attack the creature with his Sonic Bow but even with his new form he cannot sustain the attacks. He then tries to initiate the Lemon Rider Kick, but is thrown to the side. The creature walks away and scoffs at Baron.

"Pathetic. I expected more from you. Alas, I was wrong. But I promise to restore what you have destroyed. I promise that."

The creature leaves and Baron helps his workers who were visibly shaken from the attack. Baron is worried that he will have to face against the creature again. Detective Watkins shows up and has his officers scope out the area.

"So Luke, I understand you were attacked?"

"Yeah. We need to find out what we're up against."

"Good. I know that you were concerned about the forest again so come with me. We need to make sure that Pantheon left nothing behind."

"I thought you guys were done with Pantheon."

"We were, but I think you might be able to help us with the matter."

"I guess so. Guys, I gotta go, please take care."

Luke and Watkins drive to the former location of Pantheon which has been turned into an empty lot. The building was completely dismantled and now all that remains is just flat land and the area where the tower once stood. The car stops near the former location and they exit the car. They walk around the area to find any clues as to how the monster even showed up. Suddenly, Luke finds a maturing fruitlock that was left behind.

"Hey Watkins look at this."

"What is that?"

"This is a maturing fruitlock. It's what we use to transform with. This should have disappeared along with the forest."

"Well, maybe it was left here."

"I guess so. Anyways, I gotta go see Sarah about this. Let's not tell anyone about this."

"You got it." 

Later on, Luke heads to Tirdiorn Corporation where he meets with Sarah who is now the CEO. Sarah hugs Luke and notices the fruitlock in his hand.

"So, how did you find that?"

"I found it where Pantheon once stood."

"Weird, didn't Cade move the forest with him?"

"Yeah, but this one was left behind. By the way, did you hear about the monster that I fought off?"

"I did. How did that monster show up?'

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is that whoever it is, he wants to bring the forest back. Take care of his lock until it matures."

"Okay."

Luke continues his work at his firm finishing up the children's hospital and the neighboring senior citizens facility. He keeps focused on his work while trying to make sure that the monster does not return again. Hours pass and no incident occurs so as the work day draws to a close he allows the workers to return home and he closes the site. However, before he can leave, he is met by the very monster that has come to attack him.

"Well, well, it seems we meet again."

"Who are you?"

"You killed my brothers and now you must pay for what you did. I will do to your world what you did to mines."

"I don't think so. I won't let you try to take this world again."

"You will have no choice. Look around you." 

Several trees and several bushes appear out of nowhere and begin to attack Luke. He ducks and pulls out his Driver Belt.

"Well, I guess I have to kill mother nature now. Transform!"

"Mango!"

"Lock On!"

"Mango Arms!"

Baron uses his Mango Mace to try to fight the monster but the monster just counters his attacks and throws him aside. Then the monster transforms into an ordinary human wearing a suit.

"What? You're human?"

"Yes, does that shock you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the man who will have all the power."

"Wait, I know you. You're the guy that was the head of Pantheon. How can you still be alive?"

"Don't worry about that. Transform!" 

"Dragon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Soda!"

"Dragon Energy Arms!"

"You can call me Tyrant."

"Well, I guess I have to kill you now!"

Baron and Tyrant clash and fight each other as the bushes and trees begin to envelop them. They are now in lush vegetation and continually fight. Baron is severely outmatched and cannot fight back. Suddenly, Kamen Riders Dragon Slayer and Knuckle arrive to help him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to take out the forest. We can't let it grow beyond this place."

"Okay, but be careful."

The two Riders attack the trees and burn down the bushes to prevent the forest from spreading any further. However, Baron is not able to defeat Tyrant even as Tyrant's fruitlock begins to take him over. And then, the fruitlock just starts to glow and Tyrant is in extreme pain. The entire lock takes over his body and he returns to his monstrous form again.

"I get it now. You can't control the lock, can you?"

"Aaaaah, do not mock me!"

"Guys, you should get out, this is too dangerous for you guys."

"Come on. Let us help you."

"Exactly, we're here for you man."

"Fine!"

The trio try to fight off this strange creature, but they are all defeated even as Baron switches back to his Banana Arms form. However, Sarah shows up with a brand new fruitlock.

"Luke, here!"

"What's this?"

"Take it, you're gonna need it!"

"Right!" 

"Lock On!"

"Ringo Arms!"

"Come On!"

Baron transforms into his new Ringo Arms form and fights against the monster. The other two Riders help him and they manage to over power him. With Baron's new form he jumps up and performs his final attack to defeat the monster. However, the monster is still alive and charges toward them. However, the three riders perform their final attacks to destroy it for good.

"Thanks guys for showing up, but we have to get rid of all this crap."

"Uh dude, it's all gone now, look."

The vegetation dies off and disappears from the site. The Riders look around at confusion and wonder why any of the events happened. However, the monster that was destroyed rises up again and this time delivers a devastating message to them.

"You may have destroyed me, but I promise to kill you and I promise to bring back the forest!"

Baron and the trio pursue his spirit, hoping to stop him from bringing back the forest. Meanwhile, back at Julian's mansion, he looks at his Genesis Driver Belt and his Melon Energy Arm and wonders what to do next. However, that question is answered when the monster arrives on the driveway. Julian heads there and sees the monster then transform into a human.

"What? I can't believe it. How can you be here Jack?"

"Well Julian, you will pay for what you did to my company and I promise to get my revenge on you."


	2. Moon Slayer

**Chapter Two: Kamen Rider Moon Slayer: The Unwanted Reunion**

After Jack appears in front of Julian, Julian pulls out his Driver Belt and Melon Energy Lock. Jack laughs hysterically and charges toward him.

"Transform!" 

"Dragon Energy!"

"Melon Energy!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!" 

"Dragon Energy Arms!"

"Melon Energy Arms!"

Moon Slayer and Tyrant clash and try to kill each other. Moon Slayer jumps in the air and tries to perform a kick, but is blocked by Tyrant's energy arrow. Then, Moon Slayer tries to attack from below but he counters his attack with a slash attack.

"It seems we're at an impasse. You should have stayed down when we left you for dead."

"I thought you were dead. Cade told me he killed you."

"Well, I'm still alive. And this time I promise to finish the job I started."

Before he can finish him off, Baron, Dragon Slayer and Knuckle show up to help him. However, he vanishes from trace and the trio make sure that he is alright.

"Are you okay Julian?"

"Yeah, thanks. What happened?"

"Well, he somehow came back and now he wants revenge. He tried to get the forest back, but I guess that's all done for."

"Yeah, I need to keep a close eye on Jack. I'll let you guys know if I see him again."

"Okay. Be careful with him."

The next day, Julian heads to his office at the Zoroaster corporation, a tech firm that produces micro processors and semi conductors. He begins to have flashbacks of his past and sees the forest people help him heal from his injuries over a year ago. He remembers the woman who had helped him along the way and the last moments before he was almost killed by his former co-workers. He is interrupted by one of his employees who has a micro processor with him.

"Sir, sorry for interrupting you but I have the processor complete."

"Good, is this the one you will present to the Yggdrasil people in Japan?"

"Yes sir, the Zawame City officials wanted you to personally head the venture."

"Okay, who's in charge of the venture?"

"A guy named Takatora."

"Fair enough. Tell him through my interpreter that I will be there next week."

"Okay, thank you for that."

Julian continues his flashbacks and suddenly sees Cade right in front of him. Dressed in his silver suit and sporting silver hair he stands in front of Julian.

"So, how did you get past security?"

"It's not hard, I am God remember that."

"Yeah. So you know about Jack's return?"

"I do. It seems he wants revenge for not having the forbidden fruit. He will stop at anything to kill you again."

"So, what will you do about it?"

"Well, I wish I could help, but the people back home need me. Not to mention I can't fight every battle for everyone."

"But you can. I mean you have ultimate power."

"I do, but I choose not to use it sometimes because I want to be responsible."

"Fine, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Keep an eye on Jack. Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"I know thanks for the help, I guess."

"Don't worry, I will come to help if you need it. Remember, we all share a psychic connection."

"Right."

As the work day ends, Julian heads back to his car but encounters Jack once again in his suit. This time, he smiles at him and stands in front of his car.

"Well, well, I see you're going home."

"Jack, what do you want?"

"I want you dead. And this time I will make sure you stay dead."

"No, you tried to kill me and this time I will do to you what you did to me."

"We'll see about that. Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Dragon Energy!"

"Melon Energy!"

"Locks On!" 

"Soda!"

"Dragon Energy Arms!"

"Melon Energy Arms!"

Just like before, they clash at the parking lot and try to kill each other once again. This time, however, Moon Slayer manages to get the advantage by attaching his Energy Lock to his Sonic Bow and fires an energy shot that pierces Tyrant.

"Melon Energy Shot!"

Tyrant is thrown aside and suddenly the Dragon Energy Lock glows and he struggles to get up. Several vines pull out of the lock and he gasps for oxygen until all the vines trap him and he transforms into the grotesque creature that Baron had fought earlier.

"What the hell are you? Well, I guess I have to kill you now."

Moon Slayer charges toward the monster, but Tyrant just pushes him aside. Tyrant grabs him and then throws him on the ceiling. Then, Tyrant grabs him again and throws him off the parking lot. They take the fight to the street and face each other again. The monster pulls out a sword from his spine and slashes him constantly. Then, he energizes his sword and slashes him until he is forced to power down. Before another attempt at his life, Sarah shows up with another Dragon Energy Lock.

"Here, take this one."

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you in trouble and I decided to help."

"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier how grateful I was when you tried to save my life."

"It's okay. Take this lock and use it."

"But I'm afraid I might become that thing."

"Don't worry, just do it!"

"Okay. Transform!"

"Dragon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Soda!"

"Dragon Energy Arms!"

With a new fruitlock, Moon Slayer charges toward the monster who was formerly Jack and continually slashes him over and over again. The fruit tries to possess his body, but he manages to break away and continues his onslaught of attacks. He then performs his final attack by inserting the Energy lock into the Sonic Bow.

"Lock On!"

"Dragon Energy Shot!"

A giant energy dragon shows up and attacks the monster causing it to explode. He powers down and destroys both Dragon Energy locks. The next day, he visits the former area where Pantheon was and has flashbacks of Jack, Matthew, Doug, and Sarah. He relives the moments of his past and wonders where his next life will take him. He takes his Melon Energy Lock, destroys it and throws it to the ground. Then, he takes his Genesis Driver and crushes it with a boulder that was nearby. He walks away with a smile on his face.


	3. Dragon Slayer

**Chapter Three: Kamen Rider Dragon Slayer: Fairy World**

After the events of the previous day, Max enjoys his time at the park looking at the trees and collecting specimens for his scrapbook. Then, a small orb floats around him as if it was a firefly. This fascinates him and he follows it. The orb stops and gets close to his nose. Suddenly, he is blinded by a light and everything around him turns white.

He opens his eyes and notices that he is not in the park. He notices a vast blue sky and the ground around him crunches as he walks. He then sees giant valleys that go up and down and right in front of him he sees a castle that opens its doors to him. He then begins to look at himself and notices that he has been animated much like a cartoon.

"What the hell? Am I on TV? Wow, this is so weird. It's like I'm on a show. Maybe the people who live here will tell me where I am."

He arrives inside and sees a vast community with giant lollypop bushes, trees that have strange fruitlocks, giant chocolate lakes, and homes that resemble fruits. He is then approached by children with wings on their backs and they are jovial at the arrival of Max. Max laughs and runs towards the children.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute. I mean look. You guys are like my little sister. God I wish I could hug you all."

"Hello stranger. Welcome to the world of fairies."

The fairies hug Max and he responds back. He smiles as the fairies who vary in different colors welcome him to the new world.

"Oh my god, this is an amazing world. I did not know that you guys were in a cartoon."

"What do you mean cartoon?"

"You see, back home I watch a TV show where there's a kid and his dog who can change into different things. It looks similar to this, but the kid is not as tall as I am. He's much shorter than me."

"I don't know what TV is but welcome. My name is Marco."

"Hi, I'm Brie."

"Hi, I'm Tyson."

"Hello, I'm Marigold." 

"Hello, I'm Sheldon. Welcome to our world. It seems Isaac found you. The king has been looking for you."

"Who's the king."

"I am."

A fairy that is slightly shorter than Max arrives with a smile on his face. He holds Max's hand and kisses it. He then takes Max along for a tour of the kingdom.

"Welcome, so who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"My name is Max. And nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you. Let us welcome you to this wonderful place."

"Wow, I noticed that you guys have candy. Reminds me a lot of Willy Wonka."

"Who's Willy Wonka."

"Never mind. Wow, is it okay if I have some?"

"Yes, you are welcomed to have what you please. The ground you stand on is graham crackers, it is edible. The trees are edible, the bushes are edible and the walls are edible, but we don't encourage our people to eat them."

"Wow, I think I'll have some."

Max eats some marshmallows, takes some lollypops, drinks some of the chocolate from the lake and takes some of the fruitlocks so he can show them to the fairies.

"So, I understand you have these fruitlocks. Who gave them to you?" 

"Well, that's why you're here. I believe he called himself Cade. He said that we need to keep these safe and we need to use them when danger comes. We need your help against a threat that comes from the outside."

"Who?"

"See out there? Those are the wolf beasts. They want us dead and they will eat our kingdom to do that. We cannot defend ourselves because our magic is used for creating, not destroying. We need your help."

"Okay, but I'm gonna need someone to go with me. These fruitlocks can be of use to me. Hey Brie I choose you."

"Are you sure Max?"

"Yep, you are perfect for this mission. Here, hold these locks and don't lose them, okay?"

"Right."

"Good luck Max, we will be here cheering for you. Men, open the drawbridge and let them pass! Brie I expect you to come back alive. Help him with anything you need."

"Yes my king."

The two head to the dark hills where the fairies cheer him on, but the king looks with apprehension and nervousness.

"Good luck you two. I hope you come back alive."

The two walk to the dark hills and with the kingdom far from their sight they prepare for their battle against the beasts.

"So Brie, what kind of powers do you have?"

"I have the ability to teleport people."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can teleport you to any place you want. Just not there because I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So here it is. Those beasts are there."

"Okay. Stay behind me and keep the fruitlocks safe."

The two sneak into the dark hills and notice that the beasts are preparing to sleep for the night. They camp out near a boulder and prepare for the attack. Max pulls out his Driver Belt and his Grape Fruitlock which surprises Brie.

"You have one of those?"

"I do. That's why I needed those. So I can use them to fight those things."

"Okay. Good luck."

Max sneaks closer to the beasts as they snore in their cave. He slowly creeps by and makes sure that no rocks are stepped on. Brie is not too far from him and she prepares her magic just in case things go awry. However, things become sour when he accidentally trips on a rock and causes the beasts to wake up. Max runs away scared, but is attacked by one of the beasts. Brie cowardly uses her power to teleport him next to her.

"Thanks, I thought I was dead."

"Sure, but what now?"

"Let me handle this. Transform!"

"Grape!"

"Lock On!"

"Grape Arms!"

Max transforms into an animated version of Dragon Slayer and he fights the beasts using both his fists and his blaster. However, the beasts are way too powerful for him, so he tries the Kiwi fruitlock to get them off their feet.

"Kiwi!"

"Lock On!"

"Kiwi Arms!"

Dragon Slayer tries to slash them with his Kiwi blades, but the beasts are too powerful for him to handle. They grab Dragon Slayer and throw him across. He is forced to power down and tries to leave the area. Suddenly, the fairies Marco, Tyson and Marigold show up with their magic to help Max against the beasts. However, the beasts survive the attacks and Max is forced to face them. Then, Brie notices that the fruitlocks mature and transform into strange fruitlocks.

"Max, take these!"

"Thanks! Let's do this!"

"Lollypop!"

"Lock On!"

"Lollypop Arms!"

"Nice, this is awesome!"

Dragon Slayer transforms into a red and white knight with a peppermint lollypop staff and a cherry lollypop armor plate. He charges against the beasts and manages to bash them to death with the lollypop.

"Alright, enough of this, let's see what this does."

"Peppermint Lollypop Smash!"

A giant lollypop appears over the beasts and he smashes them constantly until they are not able to stand. Then, he pulls out another lock that resembles bubblegum.

"Bubblegum!"

"Lock On!"

"Bubblegum Arms!"

He then transforms into a pink version of himself, but he does not have a weapon to use. The beasts approach him, but his hands are so sticky that he is able to hold them still. Then a long string of bubblegum protrudes from his hands and he traps them in a bubblegum web. He pulls another fruitlock that resembles a banana split.

"Banana Split"

"Lock On!"

"Banana Split Arms!"

His armor plate is replaced with a banana split and he wields a banana mace. He gets close to the bubblegum web and prepares for a final attack.

"Banana Split Final Attack!" 

A giant energy banana split arrives on the beasts and he smashes them causing them to explode. The fairies applaud him and they hold him up as a sign of victory.

Later on, he returns back to the kingdom where all the fairies hug Max and congratulate him for taking down the beasts.

"Thank you Max, thank you."

"No, thank you for teaching me what it means to be a fairy. Here Brie. Thank you for helping me."

"Aww, no problem."

"Max, now that you have shown us how to use the power of these locks, we will get Tyson and Marco to learn to use these powers."

"Well, here you go. I have two spare Driver Belts that I kept in my room. I knew I was going to need them so here you go. Brie, I know that you will miss me but I will miss you more."

"Thank you."

"Now Max, we shall return you home, but you may keep those locks and I hope you find peace."

Brie teleports him back to the park where he found the orb. Max heads back home and puts away his scrapbook. He looks at his new fruitlocks and decides to put them on the drawer. He puts his Driver Belt away and looks at the sky hoping to see Cade again.


	4. Knuckle

**Chapter Four: Kamen Rider Knuckle: The Jam Rider**

Russell has been continuing to dance ever since the events of the previous year. He still kept in touch with the other dancers and has maintained a strong friendship with Luke and Cade. Ever since Cade's ascension, he has been roaming around the city preparing for future dances and has been helping children from abused families make their own dance teams. One day however, he notices a young blonde woman who smiles at him. He is confused as to who she is so he looks away hoping to not see her, but she gets closer. Russell walks away hoping to not see her again, but she follows him. So he ignores her and walks back home and notices that she finally disappears from his sight.

He pulls out his phone and starts texting Owen and James about the girl he had seen earlier. They reply that he should keep an eye out in case she is dangerous. As he walks home the same girl shows up the road and smiles at him again. This concerns him so he takes another path home, but again she follows him. This frustrates him so he walks up to the girl so he can ask her what she wants but she vanishes before he can say anything. He returns home confused and with so many questions in his head.

The next day, Russell finishes one of his dance sessions with several children from the local orphanage and meets up with James and Owen. They begin to have a conversation on who the girl was and what she was up to.

"So you told me about this weird girl who scared you. So what happened."

"I don't know because she left before I could even talk to her. I don't know who she is but she must have a weird crush on me because she kept smiling at me."

"That's weird. So do you want us to do anything about it?"

"Sure, I need you both to find out what the hell is up with that girl."

"Okay, hey Russell is that the girl you told us about because she is looking at us."

"Yeah, go find her and see what she wants."

"You got it."

"Just don't get in trouble and hope she doesn't think you're stalking her."

"Got it."

The girl walks away and James and Owen immediately spring into action. They end up tracking her down to an alley way. However, she vanishes from sight and the two are perplexed as to who she is.

"Where did she go?"

"Who knows Owen. But I guess she was trying to go home."

"I don't know. Something's not right about this whole thing. Let's see if we can find her down this way."

They head to another road intersection and try to find her there but she is nowhere to be seen. Then, they try the downtown district where there are a crowd of people getting to work. Again, she is not seen there at all. They run up and down of the city in the hopes of catching up to her, but no luck.

They are ready to give up on the search until she shows up right in front of them and smiles at the two menacingly. She opens her mouth and when she talks this surprises the two.

"Well, it seems you want me so badly that you had to chase me."

"Dude, she sounds like a guy. Maybe she's transgender."

"No James. I don't think she is. Look at her eyes. They're purple. Now tell me, when was the last time a transgender person had glowing purple eyes."

"Never."

"Exactly. Someone must be possessing that poor girl's body. We gotta text Russell about this."

"So, what do you want freak?"

"Well, I want you all dead, that's what. And now I will show you."

The girl pulls out a Driver Belt and a purple apple lock that resembles the one that Baron had used against Kamen Rider Tyrant.

"Dude, she's a Kamen Rider!"

"Now, prepare do die! Transform!"

"Darkness!"

"Lock On!"

"Darkness Arms!"

"Oh great, now what?"

"Now we fight."

"Acorn!"

"Pine Cone Energy!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

"Pine Cone Energy Arms!"

"Pine Cone Arms!"

"So what the hell are you?"

"You can call me Jam! Now die!"

Shadow and Buster charge towards Jam and they try to fight him off, but he manages to evade their attacks. He counters their blows by defeating them as well. He continues to slash them and forces them to come up with new attack strategies. They try to energize their attacks, but he dismisses them like nothing. Suddenly, Dragon Slayer blasts him from behind and he joins in the fight.

"Max, thanks for coming."

"No problem, let's finish this guy for good."

The three of them manage to out maneuver him and even land their own blows on him. Then Knuckle appears from behind and punches him over and over again.

"Alright Russell, you're here!"

"Thanks for the text, now let's kill this guy."

The four easily defeat him, forcing him to power down. Before they can attack, Knuckle realizes who the person is.

"We can't kill her."

"Why not?"

"Because if we kill her, he might possess someone else. I can't do it."

"Come on man, we gotta do this!"

"No, I can't. I can't hurt her."

"But you have to!"

"I can't, I won't. It's not right!"

"But you have to!"

"Perfect, now I can kill you! Transform!"

"Darkness Arms!"

"Now die!"

He sends an energy wave that defeats them. They try to get up but he sends more energy waves that force them to power down. Before he can finish them off, a giant orange appears from the sky and envelops Jam. Then, the orange arrives and reveals a familiar face.

"Cade! You're here!"

"Cade, you came!"

"Nice!"

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I came here to finish business that I left in Japan."

"You can't defeat me. I am the true owner of the forbidden fruit!"

"No, I am. And now leave that body for good."

He waves his hand and forces the spirit to leave the girl's body. Knuckle rushes to her body and picks her up. He carries her to a safe place in the hopes of waking her up. She regains consciousness, but is completely confused at the events that took place.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Someone tried to kill you. You're safe now."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry I'll fill you in later. Can you stay here until the fight's over?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you."

Knuckle rejoins the others and suddenly Jam reappears in his form angry that he was forced to leave the body.

"You fucking bastards! I will make you pay!"

"No, it's time for you to pay. Transform."

"Alright, let's finish him off."

"Wait, let me handle this. This is my fight."

"Alright, we'll be here for back up."

"Thanks!"

Knuckle charges toward Jam and they engage in a fight that lasts for while. Jam tries to lay severe attacks on him, but he blocks them with his fists. Then he initiates his special attack to defeat Jam.

"Walnut Breaker Fist!"

The attack knocks down Jam and Knuckle continues to lay blow after blow on Jam. The others decide to join him and continue to just devastate him over and over again.

"Alright, let's finish him off for good."

"Emperor Au-Lait!"

"Acorn Bust!"

"Pine Cone Slash!"

"Dragon Shot!"

"Walnut Fist!"

"Darkness Au-Lait!" 

A giant energy apple tries to go towards them but the combined attacks are enough to counter it and Cade uses his telepathy to send his own attack against him and he explodes.

Later on, Russell and the others explain to the girl about the possession and what had happened to her.

"So what happened?"

"Well, you were possessed by a demon that tried to kill us."

"Really?"

"Yes and you followed me everywhere." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But to be honest, I really don't mind because you're cute."

"Thanks. Are you sure you want to go home? I think you need time to process all of this. By the way, that's my friends Max, James and Owen. Over there is god himself, who is also Cade."

"God, is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"You look different than in the bible."

"I know. But I'm the real thing. Anyways, I have to go back to space. I'll see you guys later. By the way, what is your name."

"I'm Melanie. Nice to meet you all."

"Of course. Goodbye Melanie. See you guys later."

Cade leaves towards space as the others watch in amazement. Melanie gets close to Russell and holds his hand.

"So, do you want to go out with me? You saved my life and I think you're cute."

"Sure, let's go get some frozen yogurt. Coming guys?"

"Yeah, we're coming."

Max, Owen, James, Melanie and Russell head to the yogurt shop where Melanie is treated to stories about their adventures last year and the origins of the forbidden fruit.


	5. Buster and Shadow

**Chapter Five: Kamen Riders Buster and Shadow: The Boogeyman Under the Bridge**

One night, James heads back home after competing in a dance off with several of his friends. He takes a short cut that leads him to the main bridge that separates downtown from the rest of the city. Things take a turn for the strange when he hears noises on the other side. He goes to investigate the matter and pulls out his flashlight to see where the noises are coming from. Suddenly, a giant gargoyle-like beast stammers, roars and charges toward James.

"Oh great not this!"

James runs away while the monster continues to charges toward him. However, the monster creeps up on him and he realizes that he has no choice to fight back.

"You wanna battle, fine! Transform!"

"Pine Cone Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Soda!"

"Pine Cone Energy Arms!"

Shadow fights back against the gargoyle and attempts to pierce it with his attacks. However, they all go through him and he tries to jump on it, but he misses. So he tries his final attack in the hopes of destroying it for good.

"Pine Cone Slash!"

The attack fails since it goes right through it. So he runs off and manages to get to the other side. He prepares for battle again, but the gargoyle disappears into thin air. Confused, he powers down and texts Owen about what happened. He heads back home and processes what happened and what the monster was.

The next morning, Owen and James meet up at the yogurt shop and they discuss the events of last night. James is still confused to the events of last night and wonders if they will happen again.

"So what happened?'

"I was going home and I found some weird giant monster that came towards me. I tried to attack it but it just went through all my attacks."

"Really? How's that possible?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's either a ghost or some kind of illusion made by someone."

"I guess, but what do we do now?"

"I have an idea. Tonight, I need you to go there and find out what this thing is."

"Why me?"

"Because I already went that's why. Look, I'll be by your side, but we have to see what this thing is."

"Fine. But I warn you. I'm not very good with dark places." 

"I know. That's why your mom told me about the night lights you place all over your room."

As night approaches, James hides behind a bush while Owen heads to the same exact place where the creature was. He takes out his flashlight and looks around. Scared and heavily breathing, he tries to find the creature, but as time passes by he has no luck. So he tries to stand still, but nothing comes towards him.

"Hey dude, are you sure there was a monster here?"

"What? Where is it?"

"I don't know, but maybe you were seeing things."

"I promise you I wasn't seeing things. Let me go over there and see what's going on."

Owen and James switch places hoping to catch the monster. And just like last night the monster charges towards him.

"Oh great it's coming after me!"

"I don't see anything!"

"You don't? Then why am I running?" 

"Are you sure it's there because I don't see anything."

"What? I can see it right there!"

"Damn, let me get close maybe I can see it."

Owen gets close and suddenly the gargoyle disappears again. James is confused as to what happened so he looks at Owen with confusion.

"So what the hell was that? You got close to me and he just vanished."

"Really, maybe whatever was chasing you only chases you."

"I guess so. I have another idea and this has to work. Pull your phone out. You're gonna take a picture and hopefully he comes near me."

"Got it. The camera's on."

"Alright, let's do this again. And this time, focus on the darkness and let me know if you see it."

James walks towards the tunnel again and Owen prepares to record anything that happens along the way. He carefully sneaks into the tunnel and the monster once again stammers towards him.

"Okay, are you recording this?"

"Yeah, I see it now! It's coming fast! Hurry, it's gonna kill you, come on!"

"Oh shit, it's coming! We gotta fight back!" 

"Right! Transform!" 

"Transform!"

"Acorn!"

"Pine Cone Energy!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

"Acorn Arms!" 

"Pine Cone Energy Arms!"

Buster and Shadow prepare to fight the creature and suddenly the creature stops and transforms into a small boy.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I don't know, but why did the monster just turn into a kid?"

"Well, let's go talk to him. So kid, are you okay?"

"I guess."

"What's the matter? Why did you come chase us like that? We were ready to kill you by accident."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm really shy and I have no friends."

"Then why did you scare us?"

"Because I thought you were going to kill me."

"We would never do that. Plus, I didn't even know that you were a kid."

"Sorry, whenever I get scared I turn into a scary monster."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"I want to make friends but I don't know how. Nobody would talk to me and everyone thinks I'm a weirdo."

"Really? Well, looks like you came to the right people. We'll help you make friends."

The two power down and walk with the boy to the downtown district. They show the boy around and help him understand the ins and outs of city life. He is amazed by the tall skyscrapers and the neon lights around him.

"Alright, so here is where the cool kids hang out. Now remember, if you ever hang out here you'll have no problem with finding friends."

"Okay."

"So do you have a home?"

"I don't. My mother died a long time ago and I have no friends."

"Okay, well you can stay here for as long as you want. Just let him know you're staying here."

"Okay. Thank you for everything."

The boy suddenly disappears and transforms into a glowing light. The light grows around them and once again Cade appears within the light.

"Cade, what the hell man? How did you do that?"

"You passed the test, congrats. I wanted to test you to see how the bonds of your friendship stood and you passed."

"Dude, that's stupid, but brilliant. I mean you got us to help someone we didn't even know. I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"Exactly, and that's why you passed."

"So what's the reason for all this?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you guys will make a strong team whenever any kind of trouble comes."

"Okay, that was lame but thanks for coming."

"Yep, I'll be seeing you guys real soon."

Cade vanishes again and the two look at him with confusion but also amazement.


	6. Queen

**Chapter Six: Kamen Rider Queen: The Corporate Rider**

Back at her tech firm, Sarah organizes her notes as she prepares for her meeting with Yggdrasil when she gets a call from her CFO.

"Yes Clark what is it?"

"We had someone hack into our database. One of our IT guys found a Trojan virus in one of the servers."

"When was this?" 

"This was today of course. They're trying to find the source of the hack."

"Alright. Let me know if you have any luck trying to find the source."

"Yes madam."

The meeting takes place via video chat and she explains to the officials at Yggdrasil of the opportunities of expanding to Bunkerdome. She has one of her employees translate everything they say. Meanwhile, outside of the building a black SUV pulls up and a group of men in suits barge in and start attacking the employees. Security is dispatched to handle the situation, but they are outmatched. Suddenly one of them pulls out a Genesis Driver and a Dragon Energy Lock.

"Transform."

"Dragon Energy!"

"Lock On!" 

"Soda!"

"Dragon Energy Arms!"

He starts attacking the facility while the others pull out their laptops and hack into the databases they pull out the financial information and attempt to steal the funds from the firm. However, Sarah shows up and starts attacking the hackers.

"Who are you all?"

"Who are we? Let's just say we are your downfall. You betrayed us when you snitched on our project. And thanks to you Jack is dead so now you will see your business go down."

"Not on my watch!" 

She pulls out her own Genesis Driver and the Peach Energy Lock and gets ready to transform.

"Now watch as I show you how it's done. Transform!" 

"Peach Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Soda!"

"Peach Energy Arms!" 

"So who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Queen, and you?"

"You can call me Reaper."

Reaper and Queen clash and use their Sonic Bows as bludgeons. They then shoot energy arrows at each other hoping to trip the other. However, Reaper jumps up and takes advantage of the situation by shooting three energy arrows that cripple her badly. She is forced to power down and Reaper prepares the finishing move. But before he can Moon Slayer counters with his own attack and forces Reaper to power down.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Thanks Julian, I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, I got here because of the meeting but I saw this."

"Well well looks like the other traitor showed up."

"Ryan, is that you?"

"Yes asshole it's me. Thanks to you we're unemployed. But no matter we'll come back and this time we'll bury you six feet under."

The men leave the firm while Julian and Sarah help up security and the employees who were attacked by the strangers. Later on, Julian asks Sarah about what transpired earlier and why Ryan even showed up.

"So what happened? Why did Ryan show up?"

"He wants revenge for what we did to them."

"But it wasn't us. It was Cade who revealed the truth about the plans. Why didn't he go after him?"

"Remember, he's gone."

"Yeah. Listen, I'll stick around here so I can help you with this guy. We need to know where he's at and what he wants." 

"Right."

Sarah has one of her IT staff to investigate Ryan's affiliations and what he had been up to since the fall of Pantheon. She finds out that the hackers tried to steal billions of dollars from their firm and they trace the virus to a dummy location near the outskirts of the city. They also discover that Ryan has several properties in town and she decides that the only way to know what's going on is to have the other Riders help her scope out the properties. She sends a mass text to James, Max, Owen, Luke, and Russell. Each of them respond with an affirmative and they head to each property.

In the city, each Rider goes out to investigate Ryan's properties and don't see anything out of the ordinary. However, Baron notices that a depot truck pulling into the property and he goes to investigate. He finds several barrels being carried out as well as several driver belts. He texts her back and she texts him that he follow up. He decides to barge in without any reprecussions.

"So I guess I found out what's going on here."

"Who the hell are you?

"I'm Baron and I'm here to stop you." 

"Men, take care of the intruder."

The henchmen transform into the Piercers and they confront Baron. However, he manages to defeat them all and then he uses his final attack to finish them for good.

"Lemon Energy Shot!" 

They explode and he pursues the truck that leaves with the barrels. He jumps in and opens one of the barrels. He discovers that the energy locks are being sent to different parts of the world. He gets out of the truck and attacks it from behind. He pulls out the driver and forces him down. He then texts Sarah about the matter. The other Riders text Sarah about their encounters with the Piercers and she also learns about the location of where Ryan is. She heads out to the location.

She gets on the Petal Cycle and heads out to an abandoned depot where she sees the men preparing to take some energy locks and Genesis Drivers.

"So looks like you're trying to bring back the old plan, aren't you?"

"Yes, with no thanks to you."

"I'm not going to let you win."

"Fine, have it your way."

Reaper and Queen clash again and the Piercers follow suit. However, it proves too much for her as she cannot fight back. She tries to energize her attacks but it's not effective against him. Thankfully, the other Riders show up to help her with the Piercers while she takes on Reaper.

"So, is this what you want?"

"Yes, and this time we will fulfill the great plan."

"But you forget, you don't have the forbidden fruit anymore."

"I know but don't worry we will rule this world for good."

"No, because we stopped your shipments."

"You did what?! Now I have to kill you for good!"

Reaper and Queen clash again but Queen is outmatched at every turn. However, she sees an opening and takes him down. She quickly energizes her final attack in order to defeat him.

"Peach Pit Energy Shot!"

The massive attack defeats him and he lies on the ground without any ability to stand up again. She laughs at him and steps on his Dragon Energy Lock.

"Well, looks like you won't be fulfilling the plan after all."

She texts the police and she powers down. She crushes her Peach Energy Lock and destroys her Genesis Driver. The other Riders approach her after the battle and wonder what happened. 

"So you're okay now?"

"I am, but I'm done being a Rider. I just want to live again."

"Alright, well we'll be seeing you around."

"Same here."

She then notices Cade smiling at her from a distance and she smiles back with a tear in her eye. She walks away with the other Riders staring in confusion.


End file.
